Fairy Tail: The Tales of Team Rainstorm
by MicahWolf
Summary: This is the story about Fairy Tail's Team Rainstorm, a group of two Dragon Slayer, and one Exceed. On their first mission they were sent to go rescue a girl, but in the process they encountered an evil Celestial Spirit who was in a guild that had a plan to destroy all Dragon Slayer! What will Team Rainstorm and the rest of Fairy Tail do to stop it. Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

"Sparky, do you see anything!?" Ruby shouted to Sparky who was in a tall tree, looking for their target. "Nope, nothing yet!" Sparky shouted back. "Well, we'd better hurry because it's going to be nighttime soon." Yuma said, with her arm crossed and her eyes closed. "They, said she lost control of her magic right?" Sparky asked, as he sat down on the branch of the tree. "Yeah, that's what Master Makarov said. why'd you ask?" Ruby asked, while looking up at Sparky, who had stood up on the branch and started to

move his left arm in a circular motion.

XXX

Sparky was a 13-year-old boy with yellow eyes, messy blonde hair, with smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head, He keeps one lock of hair on the right side long, tying it with a red band and his guild mark was located on his neck. He wore a white wrist sweat band on his left arm, with a silhouette of a cat's face on it. A dark blue sleeveless hoodie, with a with a yellow lightning bolt, on the left side of the hoodie. Torn blue jeans, and yellow and white sneakers.

His best friend Ruby, was a slim 15-year-old girl with lustrous and gorgeous, long, white hair, and grey eyes, and her guild mark was located on her right hand. She wore a blue tank top, with two white lines going down each side of the tank top. A light blue skirt, and black boots with light blue leather straps.

Yuma was Ruby's Exceed partner, she had green eyes, and grey fur, and wore a pink shirt, with a black shirt.

XXX

"Would you consider this Important?" Sparky asked Ruby. "Uh Yeah, It's our first mission!" Ruby said to Sparky. "Yuma, you said I could only use this move, if it were Important right." Sparky said, as he got into a readying stance. "I really hope you're not, doing what I think you're about to do." Yuma said, as she opened her eyes, and looked up at Sparky. "Sorry, but Ruby said it was important, so that means I can use it." Sparky said, as Lightning sparks started to fly out of his body. "I never said that, I said it was our first mission!" Ruby said correcting Sparky, as more sparks started to fly out of Sparky's body. "Potato, Potahto!" Sparky said as, he started to store the electricity in his mouth. Sparky then pointed his head to the ground and shouted "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Sparky then released a destructive wave of electricity out of his mouth, onto the ground, propelling Sparky into the air.

"Ruby, take cover!" Yuma said to Ruby, as she used her Aera magic, and pulled Ruby to safe spot, where she could get hit by the blast, that was destroying most of the terrain. "The view's pretty great up here!" Sparky shouted to Yuma and Ruby, while airborne. "Sparky, do you see anything up there!?" Ruby shouted to back to Sparky. "Would you consider a girl with red eyes coming towards me, something!?" Sparky shouted, while looking at a girl who was coming towards him at a fast pace, with her face looking as if she was being controlled be something else.

"Yes I'd consider that something, now hurry up and get her magic back under control, so we can get back to the guild hall!" Ruby shouted to Sparky. "Got it, one knuckle sandwich coming right up!" Sparky said, as he started to fall. "Also, please try not to kill her while you're at it." Yuma said to Sparky. "Make sure there's lots of action, got it!" Sparky said, as electricity started to form around his fists. "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Sparky shouted as the girl got closer, and he punched her in the chest, with his electrified fist. The impact of Sparky's fist sent, the girl crashing into the ground. Sparky then landed on the ground, walked towards the girl, and as he was walking up to her he raised his fist into the air.

"Sparky, I think she's had enough now." Ruby said to Sparky, trying to get him to stop whatever he was doing

"No, it's still there." Sparky said, as electricity surrounded his fist. "What are you talking about, I don't see anything." Yuma said to Sparky, trying to get him to stop. "It's still there, the weird smell is still there." Sparky said, as spotted a weird looking bug, on her forehead. "Lightning Dragon Iron-" Before Sparky could finish, Yuma and Ruby had quickly caught Sparky fist, before he could hit the bug that was stuck to the girl forehead. "Sparky, listen she's defeated you can stop now" Ruby said to Sparky, trying to get him to stop. "It's still there!" Sparky said, trying to get free from Ruby and Yuma's hands.

"What do you mean it's st-" The girl then stood up, and started to sing an eerie song. Yuma, Sparky, and Ruby's bodies started to go numb, as the fell to the floor. "What's going on!?" Ruby said, while trying to move her body "It's the bug on her forehead, it's controlling her." Sparky said, while trying to move his body. The girl then started to sing song, that sounded like a lullaby. "What's this bug have to do with anything?" Ruby asked Sparky tiredly. "The bug it on her, it had a weird scent coming from it." Sparky said, while trying to keep his eyes open. "So are you trying to say, that the bug on her forehead has something to do with all of this." Yuma said tiredly as her eyes started to close. The girl then started to sing an angelic sounding song. "So how are… we… supposed to take this bug… of her … head?" Ruby asked Sparky as she started to fall asleep.

"Easy… don't you remember … what you normally do … to wake me up?" Sparky said, as he started to close his eyes. "Oh course… I do." Ruby said as he started to close hear eyes. "Ruby you should, hurry up and do it before it's too late." Yuma said, as she let out a yawn. "Got… It. Water Dragon Roar!" Ruby said, as she blasted a powerful stream of water at Sparky. The blast of the water had then hit Sparky, and woke him right up out of his, sleepy state. "Sparky, wake me up when you've gotten the thing off of her." Ruby said to Sparky, as she then fell asleep. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's quick. Now I just have to figure out how regain my strength." Sparky said to himself, while trying to move his arm. "Don't take this personally, it's just business." The girl said to Sparky, as she finished her song, and a black aura surrounded him, Yuma, and Ruby.

"What is this this stuff?" Sparky questioned, while looking at the black aura that surrounding them. "You could say it's the energy part of your magic. "What do you need it for?" Sparky asked the girl. "That information, is for the Dragon's Heart guild only." The girl said to Sparky in a bland tone, as the black aura surrounding Sparky, Ruby, and Yuma stopped. "Magic absorption complete, begging transformation" The girl said, as her voice changed, into a warped tone. The bug that was on the girl's for head, transformed into a weird blue slimy substance, and started cover the girl's whole body.

"What's happening!?" Sparky said, while watch the slime take over the girl's body, and transform her into a whole different being. The girl had back a weird being with two short horns on her head, full black eyes, with red pupils, the blue slime had become circular lacrima, with a blue aura surrounding it. "This pretty lacrima will go well with my collection." The girl said, while looking at the lacrima that was in her hand. "What is that?" Sparky asked, as he started to regain his strength. "It's this lovely little girl, Dragon Slayer magic, but don't worry pretty soon your magic will be joining it." The girl said, as she lifted her free hand, and the dark aura started to surround it. "I wouldn't count it!" Sparky said as he regained his strength, and stood. "H-how!" The girl said in shock, as she looked at Sparky.

"My guess, would be that you can't paralyze a Thunder Dragon Slayer for a long time." Sparky said, as he got into a battle ready stance. "Either that or it just wore off!" Sparky said, as he closed his eyes, smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Even if you have regained your strength, there's no way you could defeat, a Celestial Spirt." The girl said as she as she clenched her free hand's fist together. "So this is how a Celestial Spirt look. you guys don't seem that powerful." Sparky said, as electricity surrounded his fist. "Looks can be deceiving, Dragon Slayer." The girl said, as she started to sing a song that sounded like a lullaby. "Do you actual think the same trick would work!" Sparky said, as he started to store electricity in mouth. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" Sparky shouted as he then released a destructive wave of electricity out of his mouth, at the girl. The attack hit the girl a sent her flying into a tree. The girl stood up and said "I can tell you're going to be a pain in the neck."

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, well Ima go play Kingdom hearts now BOI! I would also Like to give a shout out to S.M. and P.D. who gave me the OCs Ruby, Yuma, and a tba girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thunder Dragon Roar!" Sparky shouted as he released a destructive wave of electricity at the girl. The as the attack was coming, she sung the words "Breku Breku Breku." Canceling out Sparky's Thunder Dragon Roar. "W-what did you just do!?" Sparky said to the girl in shock. "Surprised, I thought you would've known about your Guild mate's abilities." The girl said with her head tilted to the side. "You're right, I may not know my guild that well right now. But that won't stop me from completing this mission!" Sparky said, as he started to charge towards the girl. And as Sparky got close he shouted "Thunder Dragon's Iron Fist!" and gave the girl a thundery punch, in the face.

"This body is starting to become useless, time to switch!" The girl said, as the lacrima that she was holding, turned back into slime and started, to make its way over to Ruby's body. And the girl the spirit was previously in, the closed her eyes again, and fell to the floor. When the slime finally reached a Ruby's body, it started to cover her in its slime. The slime had then given Ruby the previous traits it had given the girl that it took over, except this time she was holding two lacrimas, in the same hand. "This body is much more suiting than, my previous one. Except this time, I have two Lacrimas." Ruby said in a warped tone.

"Crap, that weird bug thing took over Ruby body" Sparky thought to himself as he got in to a battle ready stance. "Now let's see what moves this girl has" Ruby said, as she lifted her hand, and water started to form around it. "Water Dragon hurricane!" Ruby shouted, as a spinning whirlwind of water started to quickly head towards Sparky. Sparky barley had any time to think, as the whirlwind of water, then crashed into him, and made him started spinning in circles.

"Man… I'm… getting… sick." Sparky said, while spinning around in the whirlwind of water, as his vision started to become, a blur. "Are you getting sick, Thunder Boy?" Ruby said, as she started to prepare another attack. "If you aren't then this one, is sure to make you sick! Water Dragon Roar!" "Crystal Make Pistol!" I masculine voice said, as two crystal bullets, came hurling towards Ruby, and hit her right in her mouth, causing her to choke, and the whirlwind of water that Sparky was in to stop. "Don't worry, that bullet isn't strong enough to kill you." A sixteen-year-old boy said, as he stepped from behind a tree, holding a pistol that was made out of Crystals. "And exactly who are you?" Ruby said, to the boy while coughing. "I'm Saber Rettax, from the Fairy Tail Guild! And I suggest you give us back those girls, before things get ugly." The boy said, as he adjusted his glasses, as he threw the pistol into the air, caught it, and pointed it the two lacrimas, that she was holding.

Saber Rettax, was a sixteen-year-old boy, with brown mildly short, spikey hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with Khaki pants, black formal shoes, and black gale force reading glasses.

"Never in a million years! Water Dragon Roar!" Ruby shouted, as he released a blast of water out of her mouth, and at Saber. Saber then quickly dodged the attack, and shot three bullets at each lacrima. Ruby then tried to dodged the bullets, but failed at it, causing the bullets, to hit the Lacrima with The girl's magic to burst, and return to the girl, who was on the floor. "Hey kid, you feeling any better yet?!" Saber said, as Ruby started send a barrage of attacks at, him and he started to dodge them.

"Nope, not yet." Sparky said, while standing up trying to regain his footing. "Don't worry about it, tell me when you're feeling better, and when you are, stay out of my way." Saber said, while attacking Ruby. "Not making any promises." Sparky said, while still being a bit dazed. "Don't worry you won't need to, because I'll be done once you recover." Saber said to Sparky, as he created a Crystal Hammer and started to try and hit the last lacrima. "Don't think that you're going to get to it that easily!" Ruby said, while getting the lacrima to avoid the hammer. "Water Dragon wave!" Ruby shouted, while swinging her free hand to the right, summoning watery curved blade, charge towards Saber. "Pathetic!" Saber said, as he hit the water with his hammer, causing it to burst into millions of water droplets.

"Now time I finish this once and for all!" Saber said, as he charged towards the Lacrima Ruby was holding, and smashed it with his hammer, breaking the lacrima, and his hammer, causing Ruby and the Celestial spirit to unfuse. "Now, how should I deal with you?" Saber said, while looking at the bug like Celestial Spirit, and cracking his knuckles.

XXX

"Exactly, why are you making me carry the girls back to the guild!?" Sparky said to Saber, while struggling to carry two sleeping girls on his shoulder. "One, because the cat's easy to carry, and two I don't want their dirty bodies, to ruin my new shirt." Saber said to Sparky, while carrying Yuma. "You see me carrying these two girls, and I ain't complaining!" Sparky said to Saber with an angered look on his face, while walking. "Calm down kid, also _ain't_ isn't a word." Saber said, as they were getting closer to the guild hall. "If ain't isn't a word how come, I'm saying it!" Sparky said to Saber. "Because you have a very small list, of words that you know." Saber said while walking. "I'll show you very lo-" "Kid, we're here." Saber said to Sparky, interrupting what he was saying, "Sweet, there is something that I've been dying to do, you take the girls to the infirmary!" Sparky said as he gave the girls to Saber, and charged into the guild hall.

"NOW LAXUS FIGHT ME!" Sparky shouted as he started to charge towards Laxus, who was sitting at a table with the rest of the Thunder Legion. "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Sparky shouted, as lightning covered fist, hit Laxus in the chest, doing minimal damage to him. "You win kid, I yield." Laxus said to Sparky while sitting down in his chair with his eyes closed, as if he didn't feel the attack at all.

"Nyahahaha, I win!" Spark said, pridefully with his head looking up at the celling, both legs spread out, both arms raised slightly, and both hands curled into a fist. "Now, on to the next one." Sparky said, with a mischievous smirk on his face, and lightning forming around his left fist, as he glanced over at Natsu, who was talking to Erza and Wendy. Sparky then started to charge with his lightning covered fist, and when he got close to the back of Natsu's head he shouted "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" and punched the back of Natsu's Head with all of his might, knocking him out, and causing him to fall to the floor. "First the Lightning Dragon, then the Fire Dragon, and now The Sky Dragon." Sparky said as he looked over at Wendy, who was staring back at him with a scared look, while sparks were flying out of his body.

"Uh… hi!" Wendy said, with a tremble in her voice, while waving at Sparky. "Thunder Dragon Spin!" Sparky shouted with a mischievous smile, as he then jumped into the air, curled into a ball, started spin at a very fast a very fast speed, and electricity formed around him while he spinning. The electric spinning ball landed on the floor, and started to go after Lucy. "Aaahhhh!" Wendy shouted, while trying to run away from the electric spinning ball. While the electric ball was chasing Wendy, it was destroying everything that was in its path, in the process.

The electric ball then started catch up to Wendy, who was starting to lose her breath. "I… can't… take it… any… more" Wendy said while breathing heavily, as she then fell to the floor. And as she did, Sparky then, forcibly stopped his destructive spinning, and started to tumbling instead of spinning. And as he was tumbling he had then bumped into the front of someone's legs. "Hello there, do you need any help?" A girl with short white hair, and blue eyes said Sparky, while holding her hand out to him, and smiling. "Yeah Thanks…" Sparky said to the girl, as he took her hand, and stood up. "So did I win?" Sparky asked while looking at the girl. "Yeah I'd say you won against everybody in her." The girl said, while looking at the destroyed guild hall, and all of the people on the floor. "Sweet, I won against everyone in here!" Sparky said, with an excited tone. "By the way I never said who I was, so let start that introduction over. Hi I'm Lisanna." The Girl said to Sparky, while holding her hand out so he could shake it.

THat'S iD foR thiS cHApteR TeM hopE u Lie iD ( **Please reveiw!** )


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Sparky, nice to meet you Lisanna" Sparky said to Lisanna with a smile, as he shook her hand.

"Well, that's a name you don't hear that often." Lisanna said to Sparky, as they both let go of each other hand.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Ruby had given me the name when we had first met." Sparky said, as he sat down right beside Lisanna, in a swiveling chair.

"How did you guys meet?" Lisanna asked Sparky.

"Well it happened three years ago, when I was falling out of the sky." Sparky said to Lisanna

A young girl with white hair, and grey eyes, was walking through the forest, holding a basket, with fruit in it. "I bet Aquiticus, is going to love the present I have for her." The girl said, while walking through the forest. As the girl was walking through the forest, she saw a massive area of land destroyed, and in the middle of the destroyed land, was a ten-year-old boy, with blonde messy hair, part of his hair covering his left eye, and sparks coming out of his body. The boy then opened his eyes, lifted his torso off the ground, and started to look around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where am I?" The boy said while looking around, as sparks were coming out of his body.

"Um… are you okay, do you need any help?" The girl asked the young boy.

"Can you tell me where I am?" The boy asked.

"You're in Crescent Forest." The girl replied.

"Thanks, but one more question."

"Yes what is it?" The girl asked.

"What's a forest?" The boy asked, still wondering where he was.

"You can't be serious." The girl said, with shocked tone, as the boy looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"You actually, don't know what a forest is, do you?" The girl asked, as the boy then shook his head.

"Before I answer that question, do you mind if I ask you one?" The girl asked the boy.

"Yes what is it?" He replied.

"Do you know, who you are?" The girl asked, as the boy then shook his head again.

"The only thing I remember is, I was falling out of the sky." The boy said, as his stomach then started to growl.

"Can we finish this talk later? stomach is making a weird noise!" The boy said, as he quickly stood up in a panic, and tried to find something to silence his stomach.

"Don't worry it nothing serious, you're just hungry." The girl said, while looking at the boy, franticly look for something to silence his stomach.

"What's _hungry_?" The boy asked.

"Man, you're one blank slate, aren't cha." The girl said to herself, with a sigh.

"here, have one of these, it should stop your hunger." The girl said, as she handed the boy, an apple out of her basket.

"What do I do with this?" The boy asked the girl, while pointing at the apple.

"Well, you're supposed to put it in mouth, and take a bite out of it, then swallow it." The girl said to him.

"Man, this kid must've hit his head pretty hard, if he can't remember things you learn as a baby." The girl thought to herself, as the boy started eating the apple.

"Well I have to get going, I can't have Aquiticus, waiting all day." The girl said, to the boy, as he was eating the apple. The girl was now very far as she was walking, she heard someone else's footsteps. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

"I must be imaging things." She said to herself, as she turned back around, and continued walking.

As she was walking, she continued to hear the footsteps. She turned around again, to see if anyone was there

"Who's there!?" She shouted a bit louder, than the last time. This time she saw the boy, looking at her with his one visible eye.

"So it was you who was following me. So I'm guessing you're still hungry?" The girl asked, while looking at the boy. After the girl asked the question, the boy then shook his head as a reply, for no. "Then, what is it you came?" The girl asked the boy politely.

"Where, are you going?" he asked.

"Well, I have to get home, Aquitcus is waiting for me, and she tends to worry whenever I'm late." She said to the boy.

"Who's Aquitcus?" The boy asked

"She's the Dragon That taught me, Water Dragon Slayer Magic." And as the girl said the word **Dragon Slayer** The boy head began to hurt, and sparks started to come out of his body.

"Are you okay?" She quickly asked, as she dropped her basket, and rushed over to the boy, to see what was wrong with him. When his head stopped hurting, he looked up to the girl and said.

"Sam, killed Darlath. Darlath was my dragon, the Thunder Dragon. I am a Thunder Dragon Slayer. I remember Darlath, but I do not remember Sam, or why I care about Darlath and his death. But these memories, they scare me." As tears then started to come out of his one visible eye.

"I see you've gotten, some of your memory back, but do you remember anything besides that?" The girl asked.

"His dying words were: Ruby Thorn, find Ruby Thorn. She will continue to teach me how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. That's all I remember." The boy said. After the boy said that sentence, she had a shocked look on her face.

"A dragon, wants me to train another Dragon Slayer. This is unbelievable…. Isn't a Dragon supposed to train a Dragon Slayer. How am I supposed to train a Dragon Slayer, who doesn't remember a single thing about their magic!" The girl continued to ramble on, about reason why she was not fit, to teach someone magic, while facing the other way. After the girl finished talking to herself, she turned back around, looked at the boy, and said

"I'll do it! But before we start training, how about we tell each other our names. Mine's Ruby Thorn, what's yours?" The girl asked.

"I don't know." The Boy replied.

"Then if you don't know yours, well just give a new one!" Ruby said while smiling, as they both tried to think of a name. As the boy was thinking, sparks started to come out of his body. As the Sparks were coming out of the boy's body, Ruby had then thought of a name and quickly said "Sparky! Your name will be Sparky!" "Okay, then my name is now Sparky" The boy said to the girl, with a smile. "

Alright Sparky, let's go home, and a I'll introduce you to Aquitcus!" Ruby said, to Sparky, as she then took Sparky's hand, and lead him to her home.

"And that's how I got my name. When I met Aquitcus, it turns out she was my mother, and Ruby was my sister." Sparky said to Lisanna, as he started spinning around in the chair. "Really, how'd you find out?" Lisanna asked Sparky.

"It started when entered her home."

"Aquitcus, I'm home!" Ruby shouted as she, entered a hidden part of the forest, with different types of flowers and several trees with different kinds of fruits, surrounding the valley, on the north side of the valley, was crystal blue lake, above the lake was a waterfall that went straight into the lake, and right beside the lake a dragon, laying down. The dragon had, baby blue feathers, it's tail looked like two long furry ribbons, light green eyes, two long feathered wings that were folded at her sides, and sharp talons on the feet, that looked like they could cut through anything.

"What took you so long, I was starting to get worried." The dragon said, as she looked at Ruby, enter the hidden valley.

"Sorry, the roads to the forest were closed, so I had to take a detour. By the way, do you mind if I ask you something." Ruby said to Aquitcus, as she laid her basket, besides the lake.

"Yes what is it dear?" Aquitcus replied, as he laid her head back down, and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember a dragon, that went by the name, Darlath?" Ruby asked. When Ruby said **Darlath** , Aquitcus' eyes quickly opened.

"How do you know that name!?" Aquitcus quickly asked, quickly wanting a reply.

"Well I found his son in the forest, and he said that I need to train him." Ruby said to Aquitcus.

"Let me see him." Aquitcus said to Ruby, strict tone.

"I'll go get him." Ruby said, as she left the valley to go get Sparky. Five minutes later, Sparky was standing face to face with a dragon.

"It's true you are the son of Darlath. And I thought, you were dead, but I'm glad to hear that you're alive." Aquitcus said, as she started to rub her cheek against, Sparky's face.

"Aquitcus, you sound like you already know who he is." Ruby said while watching Aquitcus nuzzle Sparky's cheek. "That's because I do know him. Because he's my son." Aquitcus said, as Sparky started to fall asleep on Aquitcus' cheek.

"If he's your son, t-then that means-" "Yes, he's your brother." Aquitcus interrupted.

"But how?" Ruby Questioned

"You see Darlath, was my husband, but 10 years ago we had separated, because of the many guild that were hunting us down, and wanted to steal our magic power. We decided it be easier if we split up, and met up later, I took you and Darlath took your brother. But sadly Darlath had never came to the location we agree to meet at. It was get." Aquitcus explained to Ruby, as Sparky fell asleep in the grass.

"But, I fell asleep for most of it. And Ruby had to tell me everything again when I woke up." Sparky said while still spinning around in the chair. "I never thought that would've been your past. But one question."

"Yes what is it?" Sparky replied while still spinning in the chair.

"If your mother and father were dragons, how are you a human?" Lisanna asked, causing Sparky to stop spinning around in his chair, and look at directly at Lisanna.

"That's because we aren't human, we're-" "Don't say anything else!" Voice that sounded like Yuma said, as a cat like entity, pounced on Sparky's face. "Oh hi Yuma, when did you wake up?" Sparky asked, while Yuma was still on his face.

"I have been awake, so has Ruby. And we have been waiting for you to finish you story, so we can go home." Yuma said to Sparky, as she got off of Sparky's face.

"Well then, better not keep you guys waiting any longer. Sorry Lisanna, gotta go! I'll tell you later!" Sparky said as he got out of the chair, and started to run towards the exit, where Ruby was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day…**

"Ruby, I'm Hungry." Sparky moaned as he was side by side, with Ruby and Yuma.

"Sparky, we just ate at the guild hall. How are you possibly still hungry?" Ruby questioned Sparky, as she was walking with her hands in her pockets. "Please, don't question It. It'll only make it worse." Sparky said to Ruby, with the hungered look on his face.

"Well, the sooner we get this mission done. The sooner you will be able to eat something." Yuma said to Sparky, while reading a map. "Ughh, Alright." Sparky moaned, in a tired tone. "By the way Yuma, what is our mission for today?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing too hard. Just the occasional thief, that needs to be caught." Yuma said to Ruby, while still keeping her eyes on the map. "As long as were back by nightfall, I'll be fine." Yumma continued as she continued to gazing at the map

"Then what are we waiting for? let's go take down that thief!" Sparky exclaimed, as he bolted off into the distance"I swear, that boy has no idea what he's getting himself into" Yuma

Team Rainstorm soon arrive at the town the thief was located in, more specifically the told location of the thief. Only to find the thief unconscious and being hung upside down from a tree. A man by stood the tree tying a rope, while whistling what sounded suspiciously like Yanky Doodle. The man was of moderate height and pretty thin, he looked like he'd be a great ally and a terrible enemy. He wore a black jacket with fur on the edges, had ink black hair, and his eyes were angular and dark yellow almost gold in color. He wore a dark v neck tee-shirt under it and dark jeans.

"Guys I think, he beat us to the thief." Ruby said, as the man looked at Ruby and said "Oh, were you after him?" He'd said with a smile that sang trouble "I caught him robbing a shop, and took him out." He'd push the man making him spin and chuckle

"Admittedly he's nothing special just common street trash, quite boring to be honest." He'd yawn "Oh where's my formality? It's nice to finally meet you, Ruby thorn." He said, as he slightly bowed, grabbed Ruby's hand, and started to shake it.

"H-how do you, know my name?" Ruby sacredly ask, while she quickly pulled back her hand. "Oh I know all about you Ruby you could say you peaked my interest." He said creepily "I know all about you, Yuma, and Sparky." It was at this point Sparky began to spark out "THUNDER DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled and fly at the man who sidestepped the attack with ease.

"Sparky don't try it" the man said punching him in his three most vital areas "I-I can't move!" Sparky was standing still "Thunderbolt let's go!" He said standing like he was sitting on a motorcycle he'd make a notice with his mouth and begin walking away ridding his imaginary motor cycle, as another man on a large black motorcycle followed behind him.

"We have no need, to worry about him right now. Let's just hurry up and get this mission done so we can go home." Yumma said as she started to drag Sparky away. While Ruby untied and followed them. As Team Rain Storm was walking to the police station, Ruby started to wonder who was that man, and why did she feel like she's sense his magic before. "Yumma, that man didn't he seem familiar?" Ruby asked, Yumma hoping that she'd say yes.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel like I've seen him before." Yumma said, as the look on her face grew more serious. "That man, we encountered him on our first mission. That thing we were fighting, Th-that thing was a Celestial Spirit. It was his Celestial Spirit!" Yumma said, looking even more disturbed as she thought even more about it.

"I have no idea what you guys are talkin' about. I've never seen that man a day in my life!" Sparky remarked, while still being dragged around by Yumma, like a young girl's doll. "Of course, you don't, you never pay attention to details Sparky!" Yumma said, while sounding a bit tense. "Come on Yumma, I know you're freaked out about this and everything. But don't worry we're going to get to the bottom of this" Ruby said, while carrying the unconscious thief.

While Yumma and Ruby were talking about who the two mysterious men was, the thief Ruby was carrying opened their eyes, and gave Sparky a menacing glare, while Sparky just looked at them in shock. The thief then jumped out Ruby's arms, summersaulted backwards, made a perfect landing, and pointed at Team Rainstorm.

"This is the end of the line for you guys!" The feminine sounding voice that belonged to the thief said as they pointed at Team Rainstorm.

 **That's it for this chapter hope you guys liked it, please leave a review, and possibly follow or favorite the story if you like it :D**

 **Special thanks to: Shaw McClure and Paige Dark, thanks for the support you guys**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the end of the line for you guys!" The feminine sounding voice that belonged to the thief said as they pointed at Team Rainstorm. Right when the thief uttered that sentence, Sparky burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "Exactly what is so funny about that!?" The thief asked Sparky, in a confused manner. "That a low-level thug like you, thinks you can take us out!" Sparky exclaimed, while trying to hold back his laughter.

"You won't be laughing for long, after you see my true form." The thief said calmly as they closed their eyes and their body started to glow. "R-ruby, what's going on!?" Sparky asked Ruby, with fear in his voice. "I don't know Sparky, but whatever it is we need to be ready for it." Ruby said to Sparky, as her face grew a serious look, and water started to seep out of the cracks of the floor and swirl around her.

The thief's glowing then stopped and reveled tall woman with long black hair tied into a single pony tail, with a hair clip that resembled a white flower called: The Morning Glory. Her eyes were as dark as night. She wore a long, black free flowing Kimono, with a white floral pattern on it. What kept the whole Kimono together was a big white bow, that seemed to be firmly tied together. On her feet, she wore wooden Geta Sandals, that appeared to be made with birch wood. And what rested within the white ribbons that wrapped around the woman's waist, was a long Katana that had a dragon's head as the collar of the sword, and coming out of the dragon's mouth was a silver blade that looked like it had never been used.

"So, Lighting Dragon Slayer, are you still laughing now?" The woman asked, with her arm resting on her katana, as she then, pointed her hand at Yumma, causing her to fall to the fall. "Yumma, are you okay?!" Sparky asked concernedly "Heh, heh… you know I didn't mean anything I said, right?!" Sparky said in a panic, as the woman started to walk closer to him. The more steps the woman took, the more she drew out of her blade. "Come on body, I need you to work with me, and start moving again!" Sparky thought to himself, as sparks started to fly out of his body. The woman then got close enough the Sparky, and fully withdrew her katana, and swiftly swung it down towards, Sparky's head.

Before the katana could come in contact with Sparky's head, an orb of water quickly protected him and Yumma from the blow, and swiftly pulled them 2 feet back. "If you want to hurt Sparky then you're going to have to go through, me." Ruby said, with her serious look still on her face, as she held her hand out, and water started to form around it. Ruby then swiftly uppercut the orb of water with her opposite hand, causing the orb to burst into a thousand water droplets.

"And exactly what was that supposed to d-" Before the woman could finish her sentence, a large stream of water shot out of the ground, and hit the woman in stomach, and launch her two feet into the air. While the woman was still airborne she was hit by another stream of water, this time instead of it being the front of her stomach, it hit the side of her body, causing her to crash into a building. Ruby then walked towards the woman and started to prepare her finishing blow.

Right when Ruby was about to attack. The woman swiftly kicked Ruby in the stomach, causing Ruby to lose her guard. The woman then swiftly jumped and did an onslaught of hand to hand karate move. Each one hurting Ruby more than the last one. The woman then landed on the ground picked up her sword, and slashed Ruby in the stomach, causing her to bleed intensely.

"Do you give up yet?" the woman asked, as she pointed her blade at Ruby's neck, and lifted her head with the tip of her blade. So, that her and Ruby could have eye contact.

"N-no." Ruby said to the woman while covering the wound on her stomach. "Tell me, why do you resist?" The woman asked Ruby while tightening her grip on the katana. "Because when it comes to family, Yumma and Sparky are all I have left. So, I'll do whatever I have to, to protect them!" Ruby said as she summoned three streams of water to head towards, the woman. The woman then swiftly moved the blade from under Ruby's chin, and pointed the blade at the 3 streams of water. When the water streams got close enough the woman swung her blade upwards, causing the three streams of wather to follow. The woman then circled the katana above her head three times, with the water following the blade.

And after the third time the woman swung her blade towards Ruby, causing three streams to head towards Ruby. The three streams of water the formed into one large stream, and hit Ruby in the spot where she was bleeding.

"You did a horrible job on protecting your so-called family." The woman said as she then went in for the final blow.

 **That's it for this chapter hope you guys liked it, please leave a review, and possibly follow or favorite the story if you like it :D**

 **Special thanks to: Shaw McClure and Paige Dark, thanks for the support you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

"You did a horrible job on protecting your so-called family." The woman said as she started to charge towards Ruby for the final blow. As the woman was charging toward Ruby, Ruby had then started to have memories of when her and Sparky were younger.

"Ruby, where are we going?" The young blonde haired boy tired asked, while being carried on the back of his older sister. "Sparky. we're going to find a home."

"But we have a home..." "Sparky...she's gone...we can't go back." Ruby said, with tears in her eyes "Ruby..." Sparky started but decided not to cry "I heard about a guild that might take us in. but from here it's at least three more days." Ruby said. "Ruby, I'm hungry..." Sparky complained

"so am I Sparky...so am I." the elder sister replied "but just hold on a little longer" eventually they had stopped and set camp up for the night. It was the next day, and Ruby and Sparky had setup camp in a hidden part of the Crescent Forest, that was surrounded by many trees, and shrubbery. Ruby was still asleep in the grass, while Sparky was quietly looking at something through the bushes.

"Sparky, what are you doing?" Ruby asked with yawn, while looking over a Sparky who was still by the bushes. "There's a boy, he smells like us." Sparky said while, having his one visible eye fixed on fixed on the boy. "What are you talking about?" Ruby said, as she headed towards the bush to see what Sparky was talking about. "See, he smells just like us. Do you think he knew Mom?" "Yeah, but I don't think they were on good te-"

Right before Ruby could finish, the boy quickly turned his head glared at her with his, crimson red eye. Ruby uqickly grabbed Sparky by his waist, and pulled them away from the bush, to behind a very tall Oak tree. Ruby started to breath heavily, hopping that the boy didn't see them. "Sparky stay here, I'll go check to see if he's still there" Ruby said, as she let go of Sparky, and sat him aside. Ruby inched closer and closer towards the bush, to see if the boy was still there. And as she peaked through the bush, she saw that nothing was there.

"Alright Sparky, I think he's gone now!" "Who's gone, I might ask?" A rough ominous voice said. Ruby's eyes widened when she heard boy voice. Out of instinct, Ruby instantly turned around, and tried to kick the boy on the side of his face. The boy swiftly moved out of the way and started to head towards Sparky, who was Paralyzed with fear. "You! You were the one that replaced me! I hate you!" The boy said as he swiftly punched Sparky in the stomach, with his lightning covered fist.

Causing Sparky to crash through the tree and into the forest, open forest. "Now remember this, brother! There will be a day where I will kill you, and I will once again be the heir for his power!" The boy said as he released a ranged Lightning attack at Sparky, putting him in more pain than he was in already. "Stop it!" Ruby said as she shot a burst of water the boy, hurting Sparky.

"WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Ruby shouted in anger, as she bellowed a large powerful stream of water out of her mouth, and hit the boy in his back. "You've hurt us enough, now leave us alone!" Ruby shouted in anger! "Make me." The boy said, as he sent several lightning bolts towards Ruby. Ruby then encased herself in water, to protect her from the blow.

 **That's it for this chapter hope you guys liked it, please leave a review, and possibly follow or favorite the story if you like it :D**

 **Special thanks to: Shaw McClure and Paige Dark, thanks for the support you guys** **(Sorry for having it still in a flash back)**


	7. Chapter 7

"WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Ruby shouted in anger, as she bellowed a large powerful stream of water out of her mouth, and hit the boy in his back. "You've hurt us enough, now leave us alone!" Ruby shouted in anger! "Make me." The boy said, as he sent several lightning bolts towards Ruby. Ruby then encased herself in water, to protect her from the blow.

"I'm guessing you don't understand how water works!" The boy said as he sent even more Electricity towards Ruby. The water encasing Ruby absorbed the electric blast, and dispersed within the orb, shocking Ruby with twice the power.

Ruby exhausted and out of energy, she dispersed the orb of water and fell to the ground. "It's such a shame we couldn't spend more time together, sister. It's too bad, that I hate the both of you." The boy said with a tone of rage in his voice, as he inched closer and closer towards Ruby's exhausted body, with electricity surging through his body.

And when he was close enough, he started to prepare a magic attack. "It was nice knowing ya." The boy said, as he channeled all of the electricity towards his fist, and hurled it towards Ruby's heart. "Stay away from her!" Sparky shouted, as he struggled to stand. When Sparky found enough power to stand, he quickly darted towards Ruby and the boy, and bit the boy on his shoulder. "Gah!" The boy howled in pain, from the bite Sparky administered to him.

"Get the heck off of me!" The boy burst out in pain, as he redirected his electrically charged fist towards Sparky's stomach. The punch was so strong too the young boy's body, right on impact blood came out of his mouth. "Next time I see you pathetic weaklings, I'm going to crush both of you like a bug beneath my feet!" The boy grimaced, while covering bleeding shoulder, as electricity surged around him and he disappeared.

"Sparky, are you okay?" Ruby asked while, trying to get to the aid of her younger brother. Sparky just laid there, and didn't reply. Ruby, with all the strength she could muster, she pulled her body towards Sparky with all the strength her body was willing to give her. And when she was close, she saw the major wound that the boy had left. "Sparky wake up! Are you okay, don't die on me you're the only family member I have left!" Ruby cried, while supporting him by his head.

"Don't worry about me Ruby, I'll be fine after I get a bit more sleep. After this let's find something to eat." Sparky said to Ruby softly, while he closed his eyes. "I could've protected you"

XXX

"But, I was too weak… I'm sorry Sparky and Yuuma. Forgive me." Ruby said, as the woman started to swing her blade. Right before the sword could strike Ruby, silhouette with blue eyes dropped from the trees, and swiftly swung a knife a her. The woman was able to swiftly dodge it, within a split second.

"Looks like you saw right through my trick! This fight may actually be a bit difficult." I feminine voice said, as a girl with light blue hair that went to her shoulders and the light blue eyes, appeared in front of her while holding the knife that tried to kill the woman.

"I'm guessing you're the one, who tried to kill me with a puny knife." The woman said with her eye's making contact with the other girl. "Isn't it rude to ask someone for their name, without telling them yours?" The girl replied.

"I you can know mine, but it won't really matter after you're dead. I am Yuri, Yuri Blood member of The Dragon's Heart guild! Sent on a mission to assassinate two of the Dragon children. Ruby and Sparky Thorn. Now answer my question my previous question" The woman said, in a calming tone, while keeping her blade focused on her target.

"I am Nagisa, Nagisa Kellah, of the Fairy Tail guild! Sent on a mission to help Sparky and Ruby." The girl said, with determination in her eyes, as she pointed her knife at Yuri. "And if you want to kill them you're going to have to get through me!" Nagisa continued. "Challenge accepted." Yuri said, with her voice still sounding as calm as ever.

 **That's it for this chapter hope you guys liked it, please leave a review, and possibly follow or favorite the story if you like it :D**

 **Special thanks to: Shaw McClure and Paige Dark, thanks for the support you guys. You guys should also check out Shawn's story The guild assassin, if you want to know more about Nagisa!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Made by The Dunk Bro)

**This chapter was made by my friend, The Dunk Bro :D**

From the roof she was on she lept in to the trees then looked back to the fight she didn't have time to use the clap stunner as the strange woman swung her sword at Ruby so instead she unsheathed her knife and jumped down swinging it at this strange woman who deftly dodged it "Looks like you saw through my trick. this fight my actually be difficult." Nagisa said cockily appearing in front of the woman holding the knife.

"so I'm guessing your the one, the one who tried to kill me with a puny knife" the woman said making eye contact with Nagisa

"isn't it rude to ask someone for their name without telling them yours first?" Nagisa said

"I guess you can know mine but it wont really matter after you're dead. I am Yuri, Yuri Blood of the Dragon Heart guild sent on a mission to assassinate two of the dragon children. Ruby and Sparky Thorn. Now answer my question, my previous question" the woman said in a calming tone keeping her blade focused on her target

"I am Nagisa, Nagisa Kellah of the fairy tail guild sent on a mission to help Sparky and Ruby" nagisa said her eyes filled with determination and her knife pointed at Yuri with a cockily loose grip "and if you want to kill them your going to have to get through me" Nagisa continued

"challenge accepted" yuri said her voice as calm as ever "I'll just cut you down with them" she said striking at nagisa from over head the attack was effortlessly blocked by a puny knife

"you can swing that thing at me all you want but i will block it everytime but can you block mine?" Nagisa said jabbing her knife at Yuri seven times in no more than a tenth of a second three of witch cliped yrui's kimono tearing it slightly one scratched her cheat while the last three were blocked and sent back two of witch cutting nagisa's cheek "nice but can you block this" she pulld a second knife seamingly from the toe of her shoe and threw it at yuri who blocked it with her sword sending it in to the ground where it stuck if it haddent been blocked it would have lodged its self in yuri's heart to be more exact the Aortic artery

"you cant beat me little girl" yuri said aproching nagisa once again "my sword takes all actacks and redirects it doubling its power" she swong the sword from the right side of nagisa's leg forcing her to jump over the blade and behind yuri but she missed the landing and fell to her knees

"kuso..." she said gritting her teeth just before yuri's sword flew at her head from above

"your dead now little gir-"

the blades motion was stooped suddenly as nagisa used her hands to catch the blade with a clap

"you obviously didn't realize it before, baka" she stood up wrenching the blade from yuri "but I'm a far more experienced assassin than you" she said while yuri now felt a presence around her thought like that of a snake "i am The Snake the last student of The Reaper" she said with a deadly low tone "i only let you live this long because i saw your potential" she placed the katana on yuri's chin "how embarasing would it be to be cut down by your own blade" she said obviously scarring yuri "your scared now, you realize death is right there staring you in the eyes you feel like a caged animal...good." she doped the katana then clapped in front' of yuris face stunning her then kicked yuri in the crossed the back of her head knocking her out and tied her up afterward crossing to Ruby and Sparky "you two ok?" she asked

"how did you do that snake thing?" sparky asked excited ly while Ruby looked plain terified


	9. Chapter 9

"So M'lady, got any idea on how we're going to get rid, of those pesky fairies?" Sirus asked, while twirling his favorite knife.

"Why of course I do, I wouldn't be the leader of the guild if I didn't." The woman standing beside Sirus sneered, with her arms crossed. The woman had bright ocean blue eyes, and long thick purple wavy hair. She was a woman of average height, and was also a bit busty. She wore a white button up shirt, with the top half unbuttoned, and her black undershirt showing, she wore a black tight skirt, and black heels. And to top her clothing off she had a long black whip, made from pure black magic, rolled up and hanging on her belt ready to be used at her command.

"So, what'd you plan to do?" Another ominous voice chimed in. The voice had belonged to a tall man, with green eyes, and black spiked hair, that went all the way down to his neck. He wore a white vest with a black skintight tank top. long Khaki pants, with a black biker belt, and black boots with silver buckles on the side.

"Oh Osamu, your timing is as impeccable as ever." The woman remarked, as the man sat on his motorcycle. "I told you, I no longer go by that name, my name's Thunderbolt. Got it?" The man replied to the woman, starring her straight in the eyes, with his intimating glare. "My, my. Aren't we sassy today?" The woman replied.

"Hey, can we get back to the plan now?" Sirus butted in, wanting hurry up, and get on with the battle plan. "Now, now. Don't worry." the woman began "I was thinking we wait for those in Rainstorm go to the island, from there we play the ace in the hole they are Dragon Slayers we attack them on the way."

"Yes, they are Dragon Slayers but one is Ruby, she is the Water Dragon slayer she can simply swim and not ride boats." Sirus said

"And they have the snake with them. She had made a fool out of poor Yuri." The woman said

"Hey, Thunderbolt I have an idea. How about we send you and my little pet after them" sirus smiled evilly

"The Apex?" Thunderbolt asked.

"No, the spirit you know the one. Let's attach them to our little grassy friend." Sirus said "What do you think M'lady?"

"I think that's, a splendid plan" The woman said, as she then started to a small cackle.

"Man, hate it when she gets like this. All she can think about is bloodshed." Thunderbolt whispered to Sirus, with arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll calm down in a bit." Sirus said in a laxed tone, while continuously twirling his blade in a circular motion.

"You know, that seems like a very well thought out plan. But I can't let you go through with that." A voice that sounded like Fairy Tail's Crystal Mage said, as a brown-haired boy walked towards, the three plotting mages, pushing his black rimmed, gale force reading glasses in place. "Who are you?" "That's for me to know, you to find out." Saber remarked, as he pointed his hand towards the woman. "Crystal Make Spears!" Saber roared, as several crystalline spears, shot out of his hand, and raced towards the woman, each one struggling to be the first one to land a hit on her. The woman swiftly, dodged the attack and barked "ThunderBolt, Sirus, kill him!" "Yes, M'lady" "I've been itching, to destroy one of you pesky guild rats" Thunderbolt said, as him and Sirus both stood up and walked towards Saber, both with an intimidating look in their eyes.

"Oh, come on, two on one? Now that's just simply not fair." Saber chuckled, as he pushed his glasses back into place, and gave a mischievous grin. "Go ahead, you take the first move it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Since I apparently assaulted your leader." Saber continued, with his forefinger still on his glasses.

"Alrighty then, if you say so." Sirus said, as he swiftly disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Saber, and swiftly punched him in the stomach 5. The punches were faster than the human eye could see, and each punch felt like a strong hammer hitting a nail. When the punches delivered to Saber's stomach. Thunderbolt charged towards Sirus, used Sirus's shoulders as a Launchpad, and delivered a lightning filled kick, to Saber's back. Causing Saber's vision to go blurry, for a bit.

"Remember kid, chivalry doesn't get you far in a fight." Sirus whispered in Saber's ear, following that he then threw Saber into a large oak tree. As Saber, slumped down into the grass to relax muscles. A large electric blast, hit Saber and the tree. The tree, then fell down and crashed on top of Saber. "Good Night, kid. It was a good attempt" Thunderbolt said as he put his foot on the fallen tree.


End file.
